Soonyoung & Jihoon's Slice of Life
by LostInBoys
Summary: Sepotong kisah kebersamaan Soonyoung dan Jihoon / SoonHoon / Seventeen / GS


**Wake Up in the Morning**

 **Hoshi SVT as Soonyoung**

 **Woozi SVT as Jihoon**

 **.**

 **Warning!**

 **GS!Jihoon**

 **Baca setelah buka puasa ( )**

 **.**

Sabtu pagi yang cerah. Sinar matahari malu-malu menyisip masuk melalui ventilasi. Beberapa merembes pada tirai, membuat kamar yang terisi satu pasangan itu menghangat dan terang.

Seorang dari mereka membuka matanya perlahan. Semakin enggan saat disadarinya akhir pekan sudah tiba.

Belum sepenuhnya sadar, matanya pun masih enggan membuka saat ditemuinya sesosok lain di tempat tidurnya, masih terlelap dengan napas teratur yang mengiringi.

Tersenyum lembut, tangannya bergerak mengenyahkan helai rambut yang menutupi figur sosok manis yang tertidur. Mengusap pipi dengan rona merah jambunya yang tidak pernah pergi dari pipi putih gembulnya.

Pikirannya melayang pergi menemui kenangan manis dan pahit yang sudah dilalui bersama. Senyum manis saat bersua dengan kenangan manis, dan senyum kecut yang tampak saat kenangan pahitnya menghampiri..

Begitu banyak waktu yang sudah dilalui bersama, tidak menyurutkan rasa sayang dan cintanya pada pasangan mungilnya ini. Dirasanya begitu melimpahnya cinta diantara mereka membuat mereka setuju untuk menjalaninya dengan perlahan. Bukan berarti tidak ada badai, hujan, dan jalan berlubang. Mereka dengan baik melalui semua itu, walau tahu rintangan tidak akan berhenti.

*

Sosok manis itu terbangun. Beberapa karena faktor alaminya untuk bangun, beberapa karena gangguan menyenangkan dari sosok yang lainnya.

"Selamat pagi, sunshine".

Sapaan manis menyambut pagi sosok dengan surai sewarna cokelat susu itu, membuatnya tersenyum. Tidak membalas meski dirinya sudah tersadar dari tidurnya.

Menggeser tubuhnya mendekat pada sang terkasih yang masih setia menatapnya dengan penuh cinta. Menggelung tubuhnya yang kecil, mendusel-dusel pada tubuh kekasihnya yang hangat, merasa dingin karena udara pagi yang terlampau sejuk, juga pendingin ruangan ikut berpartisipasi.

Lelaki yang terbangun lebih dulu tertawa menyaksikan tingkah lucu pasangannya. Lengannya melingkar erat, mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan pada yang terkasih. Jarang-jarang mereka begini. Bermanja di pagi hari yang lenggang, tanpa waktu kerja yang merongrong mereka untuk terus bergerak tanpa menikmati waktu yang berjalan.

Akhir pekan yang lenggang disebabkan, secara tidak sengaja, keduanya bebas dari kerjaan tiada akhir mereka.

"Hei, ayo bangun" ujar sang lelaki. Walaupun dia berkata begitu, apa yanh dilakukan oleh tangannya tidak sinkron dengan ucapannya. Lengan yang memeluk tubuh, mengusap pelan punggung sempit sang gadis, lengan lainnya sudah menyusup di leher dan memainkan surai lembut lainnya.

Dengungan penolakan yang diterimanya. Dengungan yang manis dan manja, membuatnya selalu tercandu dengannya.

"Tidak mauuu. Aku ingin begini saja".

Sang kekasih tertawa mendengarnya. Gemas gemas gemas.

"Mau begini sepanjang hari? Memang tidak lapar?" tanyanya lagi.

Entah karena perutnya yang mulai memberontak, atau memang dia masih mengantuk, yang ditanyai mengangguk, jawaban yang diterima berlawanan dengan tingkahnya.

"Lapar~".

"Kalau begini terus bagaimana aku buat sarapannya?"

"Tidak tahu, tidak mau tahu~".

Oh astaga. Kenapa lucu sekalii, batin sang lelaki. Saking gemasnya, dia memeluk makin erat, gemas dengan gadisnya.

Lalu mengecup puncak kepala, semakin turun untuk mengecup kedua mata dengan lembut, turun lagi untuk kedua pipi, kemudian agak beranjak untuk mencapai hidung lucunya. Wajahnya turun ke bawah untuk mengecup dagu dan rahangnya. Begitu banyak kecupan yang diberikan pagi ini, tidak membuat sang gadis puas. Kekasihnya melewati bagian terpentingnya.

"Soon, bibirku juga" rengeknya tidak sabar.

Soonyoung, sang lelaki pengecup itu terkekeh. Gadisnya memang tidak sabaran. Tak masalah baginya. Terkadang dia melakukannya dengan sengaja, ingin melihat rengekan lucu kadang dengan aegyo juga.

"Sedang tidak galak, eum?" godanya, bibirnya mengecupi rahang bawah gadis itu. Saat hendak menuju leher, gadisnya menariknya, mengecup bibir lelakinya dengan tidak sabar dan berulang-ulang.

"Aku sedang mode manis hari ini. Jangan buat kacau" katanya lalu membalas semua kecupan yang telah diberikan lelakinya padanya tadi.

Terkekeh, Soonyoung tidak bisa menolak perlakuan Jihoon, gadisnya padanya. Keuntungan baginya, kenapa harus ditolak?

"Hei, cukup. Nanti kita lanjutkan" katanya sambil mengedipkan mata nakal pada Jihoon yang tersipu.

Namun tidak lama, Jihoon bangun dari baringannya, mendorong sebelah bahu Soonyoung agar jadi telentang.

Soonyoung menatapnya bingung. Jihoon hanya memberikan senyum jahilnya, lalu merangkak naik ke atas tubuh Soonyoung. Menidurkan dirinya dengan kepala di atas dada kekasihnya. Seluruh badannya berada di atas tubuh Soonyoung, namun kedua kakinya di sisi luar tubuh Soonyoung.

"Ehey, manja sekali hari ini" kata Soonyoung, memeluk tubuh mungil Jihoon, mengecup pucuk kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Biarkan saja. Soonyoung juga senang kan" gumamnya agak tidak jelas.

Tersenyum, namun Soonyoung berpikir ada apa dengan kekasih mungilnya ini.

"Ey, tentu saja. Kau manis begini bagaimana aku tidak suka".

Mendongak, Jihoon memajukan tubuhnya agar dia bisa mencapai bibir Soonyoung dengan posisinya. Soonyoung membiarkan gadisnya yang sedang ingin bermanja dengannya.

Dikecupnya bibir Soonyoung sebagai awalan, kelamaan dia menahan bibirnya sendiri di atas bibir Soonyoung yang sudah melumat bibirnya, saling menghisap, menggerakkan kepala mereka ke kanan dan ke kiri. Jihoon mendorong Soonyoung dengan bibirnya, ingin memperdalam ciumannya.

Tangan mereka tidak diam begitu saja. Tangan Soonyoung sudah berada di punggung Jihoon, menyelip ke dalam kamisol satin Jihoon, menyentuh kulitnya langsung dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. Sedang tangan Jihoon berada di sisi kepala Soonyoung, meremas rambutnya hingga berantakan, lalu turun menuju rahangnya, terhenti di kedua telinga Soonyoung dengan jemari yang terpisah. Ibu jarinya mengelus tulang pipi Soonyoung yang berisi, kembali pada tujuannya ke rahang Soonyoung.

Tak ingat berapa lama mereka saling bersilat lidah yang semakin lama makin panas itu. Tangan Soonyoung sudah menunjukkan kemajuan dengan menurunkan satu sisi tali kamisol Jihoon dari bahunya. Jihoon semakin panas. Dia mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya di perut Soonyoung.

Soonyoung terbakar dengan gerakan Jihoon, tangannya kini berada di celana belakang Jihoon. Sesekali meremas aset empuk yang ada disana.

Jihoon melenguh dalam mulut Soonyoung. Dia makin bersemangat untuk melanjutkan ini. Mereka sudah seperempat jalan.

Terengah, Jihoon melepaskan ciumannya terlebih dahulu. Menatap Soonyoung yang sudah dikuasai gairahnya.

"Mau lanjut?" tanya Soonyoung dengan senyum nakal di wajahnya.

Jihoon mengecup rahang Soonyoung dan berkata "ya".

Dengan cepat, Soonyoung membalikkan tubuh Jihoon agar berada di bawahnya. Tanpa menunggu lama, Soonyoung mulai menapaki tangga langit ke tujuh bersama Jihoon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **To be continued?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Bersihin sarang laba-laba***

 ***Ehem***

 **Hai, apa kabar kalian?**

 **Terbengkalai sekali ya akun ini hiks.**

 **Ini cerita lama btw, ehe.**

 ** _Last but not least, mind to review?_**


End file.
